Best Plan Ever
by Mini Reyes
Summary: A story of what happens when Monica fails to show up for work, and gives John a scare. But is everything as it appears or there something else going on that John doesn't know about? Could this be the start of something new? DRR slightly humorous.


_Hi again everyone, I managed to find time in class to write this!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the dvds unfortunatly..._

* * *

><p>John walked into the staff meeting late, expecting to see every one sitting down and glaring at him, and was surprised to find everyone walking around and talking. John spotted an agent that he knew and spoke to him.<p>

"Hey Agent Jones, have you seen Agent Reyes this morning? She wasn't in our office and I haven't heard from her, you heard anything?"

"Hello Agent Doggett, this is why no one is sitting down going over case reports, no one's heard from Agent Reyes and there trying to get in touch with her, I was about to ask you if you'd spoken to her recently?"

"Not since yesterday before I left," John said, and pulled out his phone, dialling Monica's mobile number.

"We've tried that, there was no answer," Jones said and John just gave him a look that practically screamed, 'I-don't-care-my-partner-is-missing-and-I'm-going-to-call-her' and then decided that a shorter name would be better for it, more like 'protective and caring, and worrying'

John waited for Monica to pick up the phone, but she didn't answer and John went to dial her home phone number and Jones spoke up "We tried that too," and John shot him a look saying 'I don't care' but still Monica didn't pick up.

"Has anyone been sent over to her place?" John asked

"No, not yet. They're trying to sort that out,"

"Okay, I'll go and see if anything is amiss" John said and walked out of the room heading for the car park.

XXXXX

John knocked on Monica's door but received no answer, he pulled out his phone again and tried her mobile again, and put his ear to the door trying to listen for any sound, but he couldn't hear anything, not even the phone ringing. John hung up and tried her home phone again, and he could hear it ringing as he listened but he couldn't hear any other movement.

John got worried and put the phone back in his pocket, picking the lock, he went into the small, dark apartment. The lights were off and the blinds were closed. John navigated through the dark apartments kitchen and saw nothing unusual and continued to the lounge room. He saw something on the lounge, and he quickly peered into the door that led to Monica's bedroom, but she wasn't there. John went over to the couch, and realised that Monica was lying on it.

John holstered his weapon and knelt down beside the couch trying to wake her. She had an arm across her eyes, and the other rested on her stomach and he noticed with some interest that Monica was wearing a green night gown with thin straps that cut quiet low.

"Monica?" He asked tentatively but when she didn't move his heart started to speed up as panic started to rise with in him.

"Monica! Wake up…. Please," He whispered the last bit.

"Did you just _beg _me to wake up?" A raspy high pitched voice whispered that John didn't recognise.

John looked up and Monica moved her arm from across her eyes and John noticed that she looked a bit pale.

"John, what are you doing in my apartment?" She asked very quietly, sitting up.

"You didn't come into work ad everyone got worried cos we couldn't contact you. I offered to come over and see if everything was alright… you gave me a heart attack when you didn't wake up, are you alright? You look a little pale."

Monica made a writing motion with her hand and John gave her his notebook and a pen, and she started writing. John tried to read what she was writing but her hand was in the way, when she was finished she turned the book around for him to see.

'Sore throat, hurts to talk, couldn't call in. Laptop's on my desk in the office,'

John nodded in understanding and then thought of something "We tried to call you multiple times, why didn't you answer, I mean, I know you just said that it hurts to talk, but it would caused a lot less panic?"

Monica wrote something down and John waited till she turned the book around again to read what she wrote

'I didn't hear the phone ring?'

"Okay, well I gotta call Skinner, let him know what's going on," And he got out his phone again and called Skinner.

"Skinner,"

"It's Agent Doggett; I'm at Agent Reyes apartment-"

"Is she okay?" Skinner asked.

"Yes sir, Agent Reyes is unharmed, but she's sick and has lost her voice,"

"Why didn't she email that she wasn't coming in today?"

"Sir, her laptop is still on our desk."

"Okay, take care of our agent, I can manage with out the two of you for today," Skinner said and hung up.

John went back into the lounge room and found her trying to sit up, he put an arm around her and helped her up.

"Skinner's given us the day off-" John started and saw the confused look on Monica's face.

"He wants me to take care of you," He added and Monica smiled sweetly at him in thanks and appreciation.

'I'm fine,' she mouthed.

"Ah! Don't give me that! You can barely talk!" he joked and Monica rolled her eyes and smiled again, heading for her bedroom.

"Whattya need?" He asked once Monica was comfortable, she put on finger up vertically, and her other finger across the top of the other, creating the shape of a letter 'T'.

"T?... Tee?... OH! TEA!" he said and Monica smiled and nodded. "Black or white?" he asked and Monica pointed to the wall. "White," he whispered, "Sugar?" Monica put two fingers up in response; John smiled and left the room.

Returning a few minutes later with a hot cup of tea in a midnight blue mug.

"You need anything else?"

Monica imitated pushing buttons on a remote and the pointed to the TV and John nodded.

"Where's the remote?" He asked and Monica pointed to the wall and John walked into the lounge room and found the remote on the coffee table, and he brought it back to her.  
>He was about to leave when Monica pointed at him, he gave her a confused look, and then she pointed to the spot next to her.<p>

John raised an eyebrow at her, but complied with her silent request sitting next to her. The two watched movies together for a few hours, and John monitored Monica, when she suddenly coughed harshly. John jumped up at got a glass of water for her.

Monica took the glass from him and drank from it, and the coughing subsided. She put the glass down and she made a writing motion with her hand and John gave her his notebook and pen again and she started writing.

'Honey and lemon please, honey is in the cupboard, lemon juice is in the fridge'

John nodded and went to the kitchen, he found everything where she said it was and set the kettle to boil and got out the lemon juice and honey, mixing the two together. The water boiled and he poured it into the mug and mixed it all together, and then added a little bit of cold water to cool it down.

John went back into Monica's room and he knelt down next to her bed and instead of handing her the mug, he spooned some of the orange liquid and held it out to her. Monica raised her eyebrow at him, and he smiled back. She went along with it and drank from the spoon, and closed her eyes as the warmth soothed her throat.

When she opened her eyes, John had another spoonful ready for her; she gave him a look like 'seriously?' and then started writing.

'You aren't planning on feeding me all of that do you?'

"Well yeah, I had planned to-" John stopped speaking when he was Monica writing.

'John, I'm not a child, I can feed myself you know?'

"I never said you were, it's just that you never let me help you, and I want to help you. You've helped me so many times, but you never let me do that same for you, so that know that I have a chance I'm taking advantage of that."

Monica put her hand on his check and kept eye contact with him as she wrote something down and then turned it around to face him.

'Naw, you're so sweet John,' Monica removed her hand as he read what she had to say.

"Sweet? I'm an FBI agent; I point a gun at any suspect who runs, chase aliens and would shoot anyone who-" John stopped abruptly as he realised what he was about to admit, and saw Monica started writing.

'Shoot anyone who tried to hurt me? John,' Monica offered in response and the tips of his ears went red.

"Yeah, pretty much... but did you know?" he asked and waited as Monica wrote.

'I told you that I feel these energies about people and places and things? Well that's part of it, the other part is that I know you and I feel the same way about each other, and neither of us wants to be the first one to say it, for fear of rejection.'

John was speechless as he raised his eyes from the notebook to her eyes. Monica put her hands on his cheeks again and gently leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, very lightly. Pulling back slightly and dropping her hands, John took her left hand in his, keeping it on his cheek. He could feel the coolness of the metal ring she wore on his warm skin.

"How long have you known?" he asked, dropping their hands.

"A few months," She replied, her voice perfectly clear and normal, and John gave her a surprised expression, and Monica continued. "I needed a time when I could tell you without us being in the office, or working, and today we aren't doing either," Monica said and smiled a little too mischievously and John caught on.

"Wait, so what you're saying is that you're not really sick? You just wanted time alone with me?"

"Yep, I planned the whole thing. I knew how'd you react to me 'missing' and I knew you'd come here looking for me, and I knew you'd want to look after me."

"You 'knew' all of this?"

"Most of it, but I had a feeling that my plan would work, and I knew that if the roles where reversed, that that's what I would do," Monica smiled.

"Best plan ever," John said and pulled Monica to him once more, pressing their lips together. Igniting a warmth between the two, acquainted them selves with each other, on a more deep and physical and emotional level.

* * *

><p><em>That's all folks! <em>


End file.
